


To u

by Kaosftw15



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, Mentally Unstable Stiles, Thriller, mental unraveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaosftw15/pseuds/Kaosftw15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stilinski going through a series of events that will unravel his life as he tries to get home</p>
            </blockquote>





	To u

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on the jack ü song I heard called to u,check it out and pls leave kudos pretty please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is getting home if it's the last thing he does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this,I'm finding my footing for this so I'm afraid it's just a fragment pilot but after the fragment pilot full long chapters will come

**stiles has had enough of this bullshit that's plagued his mind and wants to take control of the situation going on in his head. He's broken inside and has been going through a live die repeat situation going on while trying to get back to the real world,but for some reason his mind keeps dumping him in alternate realities and showing him memories to find which point in his past has broke him**

“what do you remember stiles?”

“no! no! no! no! What am I doing back here? I should be back by now...fuck...I don't think I can go threw this again dad.”

“what are you going on about stiles? You're safe here in my office,now mind telling me why you're on edge kiddo?”

“im sorry dad but I can't waste any more time being here I'm so close” and with a wave of his hand the room started to warp,sucked in by a black hole into nothingness,he had to manage not too make eye contact with his dad as he couldn't bare seeing his dad's reaction to the whole thing(okay so maybe it wasn't his real dad,but it was dad enough to equal supermans dads ai consciousness.

and with that stiles teleported to the room of memories,all he had to do now was go through the mind version of the hunger games and fix himself,huh,no biggie

 

**Hello my name is gold(selfnamed) I'm the guide to stiles mind-and also his alter ego,you're also an alter ego but since you haven't said anything since you've arrived I'll just keep talking to fill the void,anyways we basically come out when stiles is in a situation that requires our skills,but for now we have to stick back and watch as stiles goes through his self discovery and all that crap.got it? I can already tell this is gonna be fun**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just me trying to give my account some content,I'm a new writer for fanfic and this was just an idea I had,also this is unbetad :)  
> And you are basically the silent alter ego comment for a name


End file.
